


Deal With A Devil

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Background information, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Mentioned John Laurens - Freeform, Past Francis Kinloch/John Laurens, not that important - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: Francis had his John taken away by Alexander and he is hell bound to take his revenge and get John back.But how?He receives an invitation to meet with the one person he hadn't expected.Henry Laurens.John’s father.





	Deal With A Devil

**Author's Note:**

> It's crap.  
> I'm crap.  
> Everything I write is crap.  
> Mmkay, bye.

The room was dark with the curtains covering the windows and the only source of light coming from the small, old lamp placed upon an oak desk. Francis was sitting in a rather plush, mahogany colored chair and was watching the clock as he waited for the man who had contacted him come in for their meeting. As he waited, his mind was whirling with angered thoughts. His John had left him for another man. This… Alexander Hamilton. His lip curled in a silent snarl as he was reminded of the small boy with dark hair and a loud mouth. He had hated him the first time they had met. Already he could tell that the other had a personality that didn’t agree with him. He was too wanting to be in control, too wanting to have things done his way and that was too close to the way he was to be comfortable with. That hatred had changed into pure loathing ever since he stole his boyfriend away. John had been  _ his.  _ His to love and dominate. To kiss sweetly and fuck roughly. To watch the passionate fire the other had in him as he fought for control and watch the softness of submission bring him to bliss. John was beautiful in everything he did and he had that beauty all to himself. John was the perfect lover for him and he had wanted to ask him to change things between them. To move from calling each other boyfriends and instead say that they were mates. If John had been his mate, his one and only lover till death, then he would have had what he wanted. But Alex had took that away from him. He slowly made John fall in love with him, sweep him off his feet and carried him away from Francis’s love. That really pissed him off. He had no right to come in and break apart a happy couple. A couple who would’ve been mates. Because once someone took another as their mate then it is a sealed relationship until the death of one of them. If Alex had managed to take John as his boyfriend, then it would only be a matter of time before he made the move to become mates with him. Francis couldn’t have that.

The doors behind him opened and he turned in his chair to watch the other alpha come in. Henry Laurens. John’s father. The man was the complete opposite of his son. He towered over everyone in the room unlike John’s own small stature that had been perfect for him to hold close to his own body. This man’s face was a mask of stone, dark brown eyes cold and uncaring while giving off the waves of power while John’s had always been so expressive, warm, green eyes and full of something that drew anyone close to him. A face that he could kiss and watch fall apart from pleasure in bed. Short blonde hair slicked back and neat compared to a mass of sandy brown curls that sprung free and wild. Skin white and near to flawless despite the wrinkles to show age compared to a more golden tone dotted with freckles. This man was more of a broad body type, while his John had been svelte with decent muscles of his own that taught others just how much strength he had in his little body. It was hard to believe that this man was the one who had fathered and raised John.

Francis stood to his feet and gave Henry a small bow. He was one who liked to take control, but he couldn't do that here. Not with this man and the power he had. But, perhaps if he played his cards right he would be able to get what he wanted out of him as well. A more obedient form of control. “Mr. Laurens. It is an honor to be here in your presence,” he drawled out in a cool and calm tone. He wasn't going to be scared into submission like so many others before him. Plus, he had something he needed to focus on and not lose his cool. Henry Laurens could give him the opportunity to make John his again. “May I inquire as to the reason you have called for me?”

“I believe you already know the reason for my summoning of you, Mr. Kinloch. It is the matter of my son and, from what I've heard, your ex-lover.” Henry replied, voice icy despite the fact that this was his son they were talking about. Francis would have thought there would've been some hint of love or something for the Laurens son, but there was nothing. Well, this was not surprising to him anyway. John had told him about his father and the way he would treat him growing up. The more John became how he was today was the more disappointed and distant Henry became to his son. It pissed him off when he saw a new mark on John's body. A mark he hadn't put there himself in the passions of love and desire. Henry wasn't the top of the list of people he liked. Hell, no one was on that list. Only John. But now he was second on the list of people he held no respect or anything good towards. Right below Alex.

Francis hummed in acknowledgement, lightly tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair he had reclaimed as his seat for the duration of this conversation. “John. What is it that we need to talk about concerning him? He ran away from you and he's no longer my romantic partner.”

Henry waved a hand dismissively as he sat at the head of his desk. His posture was perfectly straight and his hands came to clasp together on the desk in front of him. “The chance of being able to have him back by your side.” That offer was exactly what Francis had been looking for. His eyes narrowed the slightest amount as he felt the thrill of being able to have the chance to take back the person who rightfully belonged to him.

“I'm listening.”

“As I knew you would. I am certain you have heard the rumors of a war breaking out. Alphas who have been rioting and working on making a new world where only alphas lived and became the perfect species like they were meant to be.” The younger alpha male nodded slowly. He had heard of those stories. Everyone has. Apparently there were alphas all around the world who were attacking omegas and betas on the streets and taking other alphas to coerce them to their cause. There were even theories that there was something more to this than what the government wants citizens to know. But what did they have to do with getting his John? “They are in fact not rumors and we are more than what the news say we are.”

‘We’? Francis sat up further in interest at this new piece of information. “You're in this group?” He questioned the older Laurens with intrigue lacing his tone, if not a bit of exasperation. He couldn't see what this group could possibly do to help him.

Henry nodded, knowing he would've caught this young man's attention while avoiding mentioning how to get what he wanted. It was a wonder how anyone could love someone like his son, not to mention another alpha. He would've preferred his son to be an omega if this was how he was going to be instead of a mistake as an alpha. “This group has done something beyond an ordinary person's understanding. They've managed to create something that unlocks the true potential of us alphas. We'll be stronger, faster, better. Enough so that I'm offering you a chance to join us and become like us. Why? Because then nothing could stand in your way from getting what you desire. If my son has become smitten with another then it should be no problem to get rid of him. No one could take him away again.”

Francis was quiet in consideration. The thought about if what Henry said was true then he really could have the chance of getting his John. Alex would be helpless under his greater strength, his sharper mind. He could crush the parasite and he wouldn't hold back on officially claiming John as his mate. No one would be able to take him away again. 

“Tell me more.”


End file.
